Web of Kryptonite
by Jonathan 81
Summary: Smallville Crossover. Peter Parker leaves New York after his uncle was murderd, and finds himself in Smallville. Can Clark help him get his life together, and in time before trouble starts. Chapter 6b up. Enjoy RR
1. Chapter 1

Title Series: Web of Kryptonite  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter Title: Goodbye New York, Hello Smallville  
Author: White Werewolf  
Spoilers: Spider-Man: the Movie and anything's good in Smallville up to the second episode of season 2.  
Summery: Peter Parker leaves New York when his uncle was murdered. He finds himself in Smallville after his aunt made a suggestion. Can Clark help get his life together, and in time before trouble starts.  
Disclaimer: Sony and Marvel own Spider-Man. DC and WB own Smallville  
Author Notes: To make this work better. Peter won't have a costume. (.........) indicates thought.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Streets of New York  
  
Peter Parker was full of emotion. His beloved Uncle Ben was just murdered. For something that he couldn't stop. The young man had the power to stop the culprit, but he couldn't do it. Because of his irresponsibility his uncle was killed.  
  
Peter shook his head, and choked down his tears. He couldn't face his aunt. The young man didn't want to tell her that he could have saved Uncle Ben, but he didn't.   
  
He did nothing.  
  
Something had to be done.  
  
And he knew what he would do.  
  
Stop the culprit with his new powers and then leave.  
  
He would leave New York.  
  
That was what he decided. Peter took his Uncle Ben's dead hand and held it in his. "I'm so sorry, Uncle Ben. I should have. Should have done something."  
  
"Peter?"  
  
Peter nodded, "What is it, Uncle Ben?"  
  
Ben didn't have that much time left. "It wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself."  
  
Peter shook his head, "It was. I-I-I had the p-p-power and I couldn't."  
  
Uncle Ben responded in a whisper, "Don't. Take care of yourself. I love you."  
  
His eyes began to tear up, "I love you, too."  
  
And then Uncle Ben's hand fell out of Peter's. His eyes closed one last time, and his breathing came to a halt. Peter watched as his uncle's life force left his body.   
  
Peter slowly got back to his feet and turned around. There were a ton of people there, and he couldn't face them. Then he heard a voice coming from a walkie-talkie, "We have the murderer on pursuit. Headed due north. He is considered hostile, and fits the witnesses' description."  
  
"What street?" the officer asked.  
  
"Jefferson."  
  
With that information, Peter dashed off to that very street. Lucky for him, Jefferson was only two blocks down.  
  
Peter ran with all his heart. He had to avenge his uncle's death, to make himself feel better. His breath was on hold as he turned the corner and sprinted down the streets.  
  
Soon, he came up to a man that fit the description that the police officer said earlier. With anger in his eyes, Peter grunted, "You did this!"  
  
The man turned around to face the tear-stained young man, "Did what, kid?"  
  
"Killed my uncle Ben," with that said, Peter pinned the assailant against a nearby building.  
  
The man laughed, and pulled out his handgun. He aimed it at Peter's right temple, "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Fear entered the young man's heart. Fear of death, but that didn't stop Peter. He took a deep breath and yanked the gun out of the murder's hand so fast, that he didn't know what just happened. Then the former wrestler threw the gun on the ground, "I'm not going to let you hurt any more people."  
  
The killer struggled his right arm free and tried to right cross the teenager's face, but with his spider sense, he intercept quickly with his left hand, "Now, be a good boy, and maybe the police won't go too hard on you."  
  
He tried to maneuver out of Peter's grasp, but couldn't, "Don't do anything you'll regret, kid."  
  
Peter grinned when he heard siren's coming, "Don't go anywhere," then he threw the murderer to the other side of the alley behind some trashcans. With out a second thought, the scientist jumped onto the wall next to the trashcans and climbed upward.  
  
Soon, he reached the top of the building and watched as the police arrived and took the man away. Peter smiled, feeling a little better, but he still was in so much pain.   
  
Pain that stemmed from irresponsibility.  
  
Peter turned his back from the alley and walked down roof of the building. As soon as he reached the edge, Peter shot out his right hand and released a thread of webbing, making sure it was strong, and swung to his room--to pack.  
  
But, before he could leave, he had to make sure his aunt would be taken care of.  
  
***Peter's Bedroom***  
30 Minutes Later  
  
The suitcase closed, zipped shut. He sighed and walked over to the phone, and picked it up. Peter soon dialed a number and placed it to his right ear. It rang a good three times, before it was answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Harry."   
  
Harry's eyes widened at the sound of his best friend's voice. It was full of emotion, "Hey, Pete. What's wrong?"  
  
Peter took a deep breath. If he could tell someone, it would be him, "Uncle Ben was murdered." Tears started to reemerge from his eyes.  
  
The redhead immediately felt for Peter, "I'm so sorry, Pete. Is there anything I can do?"  
  
He nodded, "Do me a favor."  
  
"Sure. You got it."  
  
Peter knew Harry was the perfect choice, "I need to leave New York for a while. Can you watch Aunt May for me?"  
  
"No problem. Does she know about this?"  
  
"I told her what happened. And she understood that I needed some space. Just promise me that you'll look after her."  
  
"I will, Peter. I promise. With my dad always at work anyway, I can use the extra company."  
  
"You're a true friend, Harry. Thanks. This means a lot to me. I have to go."  
  
"You're welcome, Peter. Where are you going?" Harry asked his best friend.  
  
Peter looked at a picture his aunt gave him, "Smallville, Harry. It turns out that Aunt May used to live there. She used to be neighbors with a Jonathan Kent."  
  
***Smallville High School Hallways***  
30 Minutes Prior  
  
Clark Kent just got out of his biology class and headed to his locker. It was Friday afternoon, and all he wanted to do was go home and relax a little. He opened his locker and started placing the needed homework assignments for this weekend.   
  
"Hey, Clark."  
  
Clark turned around to see his best friend, "Hi, Pete. What's up?"  
  
Pete slumped against the row of lockers, letting the back of his head rest, "Biology sure was interesting. I don't know how much animal dissection I can take?"  
  
The brunette laughed, "I hear that. So, what do you have planned today?"  
  
"Oh, not much. Thought I'd go to the Talon later. Want to come?"  
  
Clark closed his locker, locked it, and zipped up his bag. He swung his back pack around his right shoulder, "Sounds cool, Pete. I need a break from all these tests anyways."  
  
Pete left the lockers and joined Clark as they walked out of the school, "So, how does your mom like her new job?"  
  
"She seems happy, and that's what's important. Even though, my dad has a problem with it. He always does when it combines the Luthor family."  
  
"I see. But, like you said, it seems your mom's happy."  
  
Clark nodded, "She is." He looked at his watch, "I've go to go. Dad has some chores for me."  
  
"Oh, really? All you have to do is run. You'll get there in plenty of time."  
  
"True, but still. I should go. I'll meet you at the Talon at 7:00?"  
***The Kent House***  
  
Jonathan Kent just finished some chores and walked inside of the house. He went over to the sink, and washed his hands--making sure to get rid of the dirt.  
  
He walked over to the white fridge, and pulled out a pitcher of lemonade. The man took a cup out of the cubbard and poured himself a glass. Jonathan took a sip as he went over to the dining table to read the paper.  
  
Nothing new happened in the news. It was the basic information. People being saved from incidents by an unknown source. He chuckled to himself, knowing the truth.  
  
He spent ten minutes reading the paper, enjoying the quiet household. It was peacefull. Too peacefull, if you asked.  
  
The kitchen was usually busy with Martha doing some chores, but lately that wasn't the case. Although, Clark did the chores faster than his wife, and that was nice.  
  
All of a sudden the phone rang. Jonathan placed the paper down and drank the rest of his lemonade. He left the brown table and answered the phone, "Jonathan Kent speaking."  
  
"Hello, Jonathan. It has been a long time."  
  
Jonathan remembered the voice. It has been a long time. Two years to be excact, "Hi, May. It has been a while. How's Ben?"  
  
May sighed, "Ben just died today, Jonathan. We're all hurting."  
  
"I'm so sorry. I didn't know."  
  
"That's okay. Can I ask you a favor?"  
  
Jonathan sat down at the table again with the phone still close to his ear, "Sure, May. What do yo need?"  
  
"Well, Peter took it really hard. He needs some space, to think about his life. I know this is a huge favor, but can he spend some time with you. I think the country will do him well."  
  
Jonathan wondered if letting Peter live there would be such a good idea. Especially with Clark learning his powers. But, it would be nice to have someone in the house. Now that Martha was working. And Clark and he could become good friends.   
  
In truth, Jonathan had felt a closeness to May from all those years ago. And with Ben dead, he couldn't say 'no' to her. It would seem wrong. "Sure thing, May. Clark and Peter would definitely get along."  
  
Just as if on cue, the door opened and in walked Clark. He placed his backpack on a chair in the living room, then grabbed an apple in the kitchen. He would say hello, but his father was on the phone. So, he just sat at in the living room chair, eating his apple.  
  
"That's good, Jonathan. Peter will be on the bus tomorrow."  
  
Jonathan nodded, "Great. I'll have Clark meet him. I would love to talk more, but Clark just came home."  
  
"I understand. Peter will be most pleased. Thank you."  
  
He smiled, "No problem. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Then Jonathan hung up the phone and looked at his son, "It looks like we have someone coming to live with us for a while."  
  
Clark finished his apple and got up from his seat to join his already sitting father at the table, "Oh? Who?"  
  
"I told you about May Parker before, right son?"  
  
The young man shook his head, "No. Who is she?"  
  
Jonathan returned, "May and I used to be neighbors when I was growing up. Our families were really close. Anyway, May left Smallville earlier on, and moved to New York where she met and married Ben Parker. They had a son, who died along with his wife during the war. With them dead, Peter, May's nephew, was orphaned. So, Ben and May took him in. As I understand it, Ben died today. And, May asked if Peter could live with us for a while."  
  
Clark wasn't sure about that answer, "Is that such a good idea, dad?"  
  
Jonathan nodded, "I couldn't say no to her, Clark. Peter needs a friend right now, and I think that you two would get along. He's arriving tomorrow. I think it would be best if you picked him up."  
  
The sophomore shrugged shoulder, "Sure."  
  
The father patted him on the right shoulder, "Good. Maybe you can introduce him to your friends. May told me that he's coming to Smallville tomorrow."  
  
"Cool."  
  
***The Talon***  
6:50 PM  
  
Chloe Sullivan sat at a table drinking her cup of coffee. She just sat there going through the tabloids trying to find anything new that dealt with the meteor storm that happened so many years ago.  
  
"Hi, Chloe," a voice said.  
  
Chloe looked up and saw Lana cleaning up the next table over, "What's new?"  
  
"Not much. Just been real busy today."  
  
The blond looked at her, and smiled. Lana was carrying a tray with what seemed like ten empty dishes. "It looks that way. Need some help?"  
  
"Nope. I seem to be okay."  
  
Outside, Clark and Pete met up and headed for the Talon. Then Clark saw Lana through the window carrying the tray, and it looked like she was about to lose her balance.  
  
He gave Pete a look, and he nodded back, "Go. I'll be right behind you."  
  
The brunette smiled and ran at top speed, just in time to catch Lana, "Easy there," he said to her.   
  
Lana still held the tray in her arms and stood back up slowly, and smiled, "Thank, Clark. I didn't see you there."  
  
Pete entered the coffee house and slapped Clark on the back, "Clark was just there at the right time, right place."  
  
Clark smiled, "I guess I was."  
  
"So, what's new in Clark Kent's life?" Lana asked the sophomore.  
  
He sat down at the table with Chloe and answered, "Not much. Except I have to pick someone up tomorrow."  
  
"Who?" Pete asked.  
  
"I guy named Peter Parker. It turns out that his uncle just died, and he needs to get away from New York for a while. It seems that my dad and his aunt were neighbors."  
  
"So, another Pete in Smallville?"  
"It appears that way, Pete. Why don't you come down with me and meet him?"  
  
"Why not, I got nothing else to do tomorrow."  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Title Series: Web of Kryptonite  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter Title: Alone No More  
Author: White Werewolf  
Spoilers: Spider-Man: the Movie and anything's good in Smallville up to the second episode of season 2.  
Summery: Peter Parker leaves New York when his uncle was murdered. He finds himself in Smallville. Can Clark help get his life together, and in time before trouble starts.  
Disclaimer: Sony and Marvel own Spider-Man. DC and WB own Smallville  
Author Notes: To make this work better. Peter won't have a costume. (.........) indicates thought.  
  
Also, thanks to everyone who left a review. It means a lot to me. Please, keep  
reviewing. This won't be a shipper story. Sorry. I want everyone to enjoy this. Thanks  
again, now, enjoy chapter 2.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kansas Bus Number 81  
  
Peter placed his bag next to him on the blue seat. He looked at the bus map, and according to that, Smallville was the next stop.  
  
The next stop, he realized.  
  
That meant that Peter officially was no longer going to travel. He would settle down in Smallville for a while with the Kents. Peter didn't know that much about them, except that his aunt and the father of the Kents used to be neighbors.  
  
He looked out the window watching the scenery. There were no buildings, except for the occasional one. Kansas seemed to be a state that was basically country. And he liked that. That would be a nice change from the loud obnoxious streets of New York.  
  
The time was now 4:00, and the destination time of Smallville was only five minutes longer.  
  
Peter slumped into his seat, and started to twiddle his thumbs. Not knowing what to do expect from Smallville.  
  
Three minutes passed when he felt something in his mind. It was like a new sense, the spider sense he dubbed it. The former wrestler looked around, narrowed his eyes, but saw no one coming. He shrugged his shoulders, and closed his eyes to rest.  
  
The bus came to a sudden halt. Peter jerked open his eyes when he felt it stopped. After a few seconds, the bus started to shake forcing a ton of people to scream in fear. The New Yorker took a deep breath, when the doors burst open, and in came some kind of man.  
  
The man was about six feet tall with short red hair, and brown eyes. He said in a malevolent grin, "Welcome to Smallville. Give me all your money. This is a stick up." The redhead had a rifle in his right hand.  
  
All the people in the bus withdrew their wallets and purses, starting to open them up. After all, they were scared for their lives.  
  
Peter shook his head, (This is all I need,) he thought. He looked around, wondering if he should use his powers, but there were too many people.  
  
The strange man aimed his rifle at the people, "Here's what's going to happen. Each of you will give me your money, and then my partner here, will tell you to lie on the ground, staring at the ground. When we leave with this bus, you are all free to go. Simple as that. Any questions?"  
  
The people shook their heads, "No," they said in unison. They all stood up, and started to walk towards the front of the bus after the driver left.  
  
Peter watched as the people left, gave the robbers their money, then buried their faces in the ground. He smiled a little, having a plan in mind.   
  
They all left, leaving the redhead and the brunette. Peter walked over to him, with his bag over his right shoulder, "I'm afraid I don't have any money to give you."  
  
The man shook his head, "Wrong answer, son." He aimed the rifle at his heart, his finger on the trigger. "You better give me your money."  
  
Peter laughed, "Or what? You'll shoot me?"   
  
"Basically. What are you going to do about it?"  
  
He grinned, picked the robber by the collar, knocked the rifle out of his hand, and slammed him against the right wall of the bus, "Just smack you around a little."  
  
"What are you?"  
  
The former wrestler replied, "Normally something cliched could be said like 'I'm your worst nightmare,' but I won't say that. I'll simply say that I'm your friendly neighborhood hero."  
  
Then he opened his wrist and shot webbing over his mouth, so he couldn't talk.  
  
His eyes bulged. He tried to say something, but couldn't. Peter glared at the robber, "Now, make your partner outside give the money back."  
  
Then threw him through the front window with ease, and watched the glass shatter into a million pieces. The man landed ten feet away. Peter smiled as he went down the steps preparing himself for the partner.  
  
Five Minutes Prior  
  
Clark and Pete walked to the platform where the bus would stop. Pete looked at his watch. "The bus should be here soon."  
  
Clark's eyes widened when he saw that people were climbing out of the bus with a man directing some people by rifle, "Call the police, Pete."  
  
"Huh? Why?" the young Ross asked not knowing the truth.  
  
The brunette pointed to the bus, "There's a robbery going on. I got to stop it."  
  
"Go get them, Man."  
  
The sophomore nodded, and ran at top speed, but stopped when he saw something came flying out of the bus. Clark got underneath it in time and caught it. He looked at what he caught and to find it to be a man. The young Kent turned his head around to see the face. His eye's widened as he saw that something covered his mouth, and it immediately tore it off, "What happened?"  
  
The redhead was in too much shock to lie. "I-I-I was r-r-robbing the b-b-bus when t-t-this kid s-s-stopped me. He th-th-threw me o-o-out like I-I-I was n-n-nothing."  
  
Clark's first instinct was to stop what ever did this, but he couldn't leave the man alone, or he would escape. The brunette looked around him and soon found a lamppost. He noticed a pair of handcuffs hung from the man's belt. After ripping the handcuffs off, he cuffed the man's wrists around the lamppost.   
  
With using his x-ray vision, he noticed keys hung from the man's neck. Clark grabbed the set, and with rabid speed, he went through the five keys until he reached the correct one that locked the redhead in place.  
  
Present Time  
  
When finished, Clark ran towards the bus and threw the doors. What he saw surprised him. A young man was standing on the roof of the bus, shooting something out of his wrists, "What are you?"  
  
Ten Second Prior  
  
Peter was thrown onto the roof, and managed to grab hold. He knelt on the roof, and starting spinning web to tie him up.   
  
All of a sudden, he felt the bus shake. Peter looked at the culprit who said, "What are you?"  
  
Peter flipped off the ceiling and landed on his feet. He turned around to face the strange young man, "What about you? You just ran in here at incredible speed."  
  
The two faced each other. Neither of them wanted to admit what they were, but knowing what the other saw proved that he knew something.  
  
"Who are you?" They both asked at the same time.  
  
"I asked you first." They continued.  
  
"Stop that." They said at the same time again.  
  
The two laughed nervously.   
  
Peter sighed. He knew that the truth was the best answer, and that if someone else knew his secret, then it might be easier for him to talk to. And it didn't hurt that the other person had powers of his own. The New Yorker stretched out his hand, "Peter Parker, and you are?"  
  
Clark smiled as he accepted the handshake, "Clark Kent."  
  
The scientist shook his head, as he grabbed his bag, "So my Aunt May knows your father. What exactly are you?"  
  
He answered, "It appears that way, Peter. As for what I am? Let's you and I go back to the farm, and talk this out. I have some questions about you too."  
  
Peter nodded, "That's fine, Clark. It looks like these guys are taken care of. But before we leave, we should call the Police."  
  
Clark looked at the webbed robber on the bus, "My friend took care of that. By the way, nice work."  
  
He chuckled a little, "Thanks, Clark," the former wrestler looked out the window, and saw the fist robbed, "I see you handled the other guy after I sent him flying."  
  
"It looks that way, Peter." The sophomore said as he went to the doors, and glanced at his new friend, "c'mon. We should tell them about you. This should be interesting."  
  
"Why?" Asked the brunette.  
  
"Let's just go there first. C'mon. I'll drive."  
  
***The Kent House***  
The Guest Room  
  
Martha Kent finished making the bed in the guestroom. She turned to her husband, "Peter most feel awful, Jonathan. Just think about seeing your uncle die right in front of your eyes. No wonder he had to get out of New York."  
  
Jonathan nodded after fixing one of the drawers in the nightstand, "I'm sure he does, Martha. But I promised May to help him out, and I think that we can help him."  
  
Mrs. Kent smiled and walked over to her husband, wrapped her arm around his chest, and kissed him on the cheek, "Have I told you how much I love you?"  
  
He shook his head, "Not since this morning." Then he kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
Martha smiled, "Well, I do love you, Mr. Kent."  
  
"I love you, Mrs. Kent."  
  
The redhead looked at her watch, "Clark and Peter should be here soon."  
  
Jonathan let go of his wife and returned to fixing the nightstand, "Right. We better get this room finished.  
  
The couple spent the next ten minutes organizing the room. They made sure that everything was put in its proper location.  
  
All of a sudden they heard the door opened.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Kent left the room and entered the living room to see their son, and their new houseguest.  
  
"Mom, Dad, this is Peter Parker," Clark said, "Peter these are my parents."  
  
Peter lowered his bag on the floor, "Thanks for doing this Mr. and Mrs. Kent."  
  
Jonathan smiled, "No problem, Peter." He turned to his son, "Clark take his bag into the guestroom. Then we can talk."  
  
Clark nodded, "Sure. See you in a second, Peter." Then he picked up the bag, and went off.  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss, Peter." Martha said with sorrow.  
  
"We all are," Jonathan confirmed.  
  
"Right," Clark responded as he walked back into the living room.  
  
"Thanks. It still hurts but I'm trying to get a grip on it."  
  
Mr. Kent suggested, "Why don't we all sit down, so Peter can tell us about himself."  
  
And the four of them did. Jonathan and Martha sat next to each other allowing Peter and Clark to sit on the other side of the table.  
  
Peter and Clark exchanged looks, and the sophomore nodded in comprehension, "Mom, Dad, Peter and I need to tell you something."  
  
This time the Kent parents exchanged worried looks, "What is it, Clark?" The female of the household asked.  
  
Clark took a deep breath, "Peter knows my secret."  
  
Jonathan glared at his son, "How did this happen?"  
  
Peter took it upon himself to answer, "We both knew something was up when we met on the bus today. I was in the middle of a fight with one of the robbers. Clark ran in on us when I was attached to the ceiling, shooting web."  
  
"Shooting web?" Martha asked.  
  
Clark smiled, "Peter has superpowers too. We both found out from the fight."  
  
"What kind of powers, Peter, and does May know about this?" Jonathan asked the New Yorker.  
  
Peter shook his head, "Aunt May doesn't know, and I prefer to keep it that way. A genetically altered spider bit me this year during a school field trip. The next day I realized that I changed into something far different."  
  
"Oh," Martha responded, "What can you do?"  
  
The young man replied, "Well, I'm obviously not as amazing as Clark. I, mean, I'm not from outer space, and I don't have super speed, heat and x-ray vision, but I do have super strength like him. Basically, I can do anything a spider can do. You know, stick to walls, spin webbing, spider agility, super human strength like Clark, and a new sense I call my spider sense."  
  
"Spider sense?" Jonathan asked.  
  
The brunette nodded, "I can detect danger before it happens. Which I actually find pretty amazing. But, even with these new powers, I couldn't..."  
  
Martha and Jonathan watched the young man as tears started to remerge out of his eyes. They could see that he was in pain, "Couldn't what?" Martha asked quietly.  
  
Peter banged his fist on the table in frustration, "I couldn't save my Uncle Ben. I had the power, but I did nothing. I just allowed the thief get away. If I stopped him at the arena, then my uncle would still be alive. I managed to stop him later, but it was too late. I just had to leave New York. There's too much pain right now."  
  
The young man soon felt a hand on his. He looked at the source to see it was Martha Kent, "We are sorry for your loss, Peter. But don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault."  
  
He shook his head, "It was, Mrs. Kent. I watched my uncle die right in front of my eyes. Do you have any idea how much that feels? To watch a person you love die. My parents died when I was young, and if it wasn't for Uncle Ben and Aunt May, I would still be an orphan. Now, he's dead, and it's my fault." Tears ran down his cheeks at that moment.  
  
Martha got up from her seat and walked over to the crying young man. She pulled him into a hug, "It's okay, Peter. Let it out, let it all out."  
  
And he did for the next five minutes.  
  
Peter pulled out of her embrace, and composed himself, "Sorry, Mrs. Kent. I didn't mean to cry. It just hurts too much."  
  
She nodded slowly, "Don't worry about it. Jonathan, Clark, and I will help you whatever way we can." She turned to her son, "Clark, take Peter to the guest room. We'll have dinner at 6:00."  
  
"Sure, Mom. This way," he left the room, with Peter following him.  
  
When the two were gone, "Do you think we're doing the right thing, Jonathan? Now, we have two people here with superpowers."  
  
Jonathan nodded, "I do, Martha. Peter still blames himself for Ben's death. With our help, and Clark being able to understand his super power problems, he'll be fine in a few days."  
  
Martha smiled, "Good."  
  
***The Guest Room***  
4:45 PM  
  
Clark and Peter sat on the bed. Peter looked at his new friend, "Sorry to put you through this, Clark."  
  
Clark smiled, "No problem, Peter. I know what it's like too not to know your parents. I never met mine. The Kents adopted me soon after I came to this planet."  
  
Peter dried his tears, "Do you miss it. Your home planet?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, "I never really knew it to begin with. But I try not to worry about it. I got a good life going now."  
  
The former wrestler flashed a week smile, "That's good to hear."  
  
He smiled too, "How about tomorrow I take you to meet my friends? You already met Pete when you arrived."  
  
Peter laughed a little, "That sounds like fun. From now on, call me Peter, and we'll call Pete, Pete. Alright?"  
  
"That works, Peter." 


	3. Chapter 3

Title Series: Web of Kryptonite  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter Title: Nice to Meet You  
Author: White Werewolf  
Spoilers: Spider-Man: the Movie and anything's good in Smallville up to "Redux."  
Summery: Peter Parker leaves New York when his uncle was murdered. He finds himself in Smallville. Can Clark help get his life together, and in time before trouble starts.  
Disclaimer: Sony and Marvel own Spider-Man. DC and WB own Smallville  
Author Notes: To make this work better. Peter won't have a costume. (.........) indicates thought.  
  
Also, thanks to everyone who left a review. It means a lot to me. Please, keep  
reviewing. This won't be a shipper story. Sorry. I want everyone to enjoy this. Thanks  
again, now, enjoy chapter 3  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
***Clark's Bed Room***  
7:00 PM  
  
Clark and Peter were sitting on the bed talking, getting to know each other. And they both seemed to enjoy it. The main reason being because the two could understand each other with their new found powers.  
  
"So, Clark," Peter began, "have you ever used your powers to your own personal advantage? And I don't mean using them for household chores."  
  
Clark nodded slowly, "It happened when I was under the influence of some red meteor rocks."  
  
"Red meteor rocks? I thought there was only green ones."  
  
He shook his head, "Unfortunately no. Green affects me physically, and red affects me mentally. Anyway, the red rocks let my inner feelings come forward. Basically, my dark side came through, and while I had no control, I still knew what happened. I took a look at Lana and Chloe's rear ends." The sophomore said with a hint of regression.   
  
The New Yorker smiled, "Lucky bastard. I wish I had x-ray vision."  
  
The alien chuckled to himself, "It has its benefits. Don't tell me you haven't done anything with your powers."  
  
Peter shifted his weight on the bed, "I used my agility to catch a girl's lunch tray and her at the same time. It was pretty cool."  
  
The mention of a girl perked his interests, "Girl, huh? Who is she?"  
  
The young Parker replied, "Not going there, Clark. I don't want to get in to our love lives at the moment. You understand, don't you?"  
  
Clark sighed, "I do, Peter."  
  
Just as Clark took a breath to say something, the phone rang. Smiling, he said, "This will only take a second, Peter."  
  
"Sure, go ahead," was his reply.  
  
"Thanks," Clark said, as he went for the phone. He took his right hand and placed it to his ear, "hello?"  
  
"Hi, Clark."  
  
The sophomore smiled, "Can we talk tomorrow, Chloe? I've got company."  
  
She remembered the conversation they had last night, "Sorry, Clark. I forgot that your visitor from New York was coming in today. I just wanted to tell you that I got that movie you wanted to see at BlockBuster, and wondered if you wanted to see it with the gang." Then she thought of something, "why don't you ask him to join us."  
  
"Hold on, Chloe. Let me ask him," he took the phone away from his ear, and turned to his new friend, "want to see a movie, Peter?"  
  
Peter asked with interest, "What movie?"  
  
He placed the phone back on his ear, "Army of Darkness, right?"  
  
She nodded, "Yeah, Clark."  
  
Clark turned to the former wrestler, "Army of Darkness. Want to watch it with my friends, or if you want we could stay in tonight."  
  
Peter thought a moment. He needed to relax, and maybe a movie would be right about now, anyway. "What's it about?"  
  
The sophomore nodded, "It's the third of a trilogy, but you don't have to see the first two to get the movie. A guy named Ash gets transported back to Medieval Europe and has to find the Necronomicon in order to get back to his own time. It's the best of the three movies, and Ash says the best one-liners."  
  
He nodded, "Sounds like fun, Clark. I'm in."  
  
The young Kent smiled and placed the phone by his ear again, "We're in. And this way, Peter can meet you guys."  
  
Chloe returned, "Good. Catch you in a few." Then she hung up the phone.  
  
The young man did the same and said, "Mom, Dad, Peter and I are going over to Chloe's to watch a movie, ok?"  
  
Martha yelled back from the living, "Sure, have fun, you two."  
  
With that said, Peter and Clark grabbed their jackets and headed for the door. "See you later, Mom and Dad." Then they were off.  
  
***Outside the Sullivan House***  
Twenty Minutes Later  
  
Clark parked the truck at the end of the driveway behind Lana's vehicle. The two friends exited the truck and headed for the front door.  
  
The sophomore turned to the senior, "Pete's the only one that knows my secret besides my family and you. I prefer to keep it that way. You do that, and I'll keep your secret safe. Deal?"  
  
Peter shook his head, "Not a problem, Clark. I wasn't going to tell anyone about you. You don't have anything to worry about. So, who's going to be here, anyway?"  
  
The young man replied, "Not sure exactly. But knowing that it's Chloe hosting, it's probably Pete and Lana. You already met Pete, which isn't a problem. I'll introduce you to the others. Tomorrow, I'll take you to Lex."  
  
The two stepped on the front porch, and Clark rung the door bell. Soon, the door opened to reveal Chloe, "Hey, Clark."  
  
Clark smiled, "Chloe, this is Peter Parker. Peter, Chloe Sullivan."  
  
"Hi," the New Yorker said.  
  
"Hi, Peter. Nice to meet you. C'mon in. Lana and Pete are already inside."  
  
Clark and Peter nodded, "Thanks," the former wrestler said as the two stepped through the door threshold.  
  
"This way," she said, and they headed for the den.   
  
In the den, Pete sat on the couch along with Lana. "Guys, this is Peter Parker," Clark introduced, he pointed to the football player, "Peter, you remember Pete?"  
  
"Sure," the two Peters shook hands.  
  
Then the alien pointed to the young woman, "and that's Lana Lang."  
  
Lana smiled, "Nice to meet you, Peter."  
  
He smiled as well, "Likewise."  
  
The five of them fell silent, not knowing what to say. The quiet lasted a few seconds, until Peter said, "You got to love the awkward silences."  
  
They laughed in response. Chloe said, "What do you like to do in your spare time, Peter?"  
  
Peter shrugged his shoulders, "The normal stuff, I suppose. I'm interested in science and love to take photographs."  
  
The young Lang said, "It looks like you and Chloe will get along well. She's a reporter for the Torch."  
  
"Torch?" Peter asked.  
  
The blond blushed, "The school paper."  
  
Nobody knew what to say at the moment, and another awkward silence was not needed.  
  
Clark took it upon himself to break the quiet, "So, how about we watch the movie?"  
  
Lana nodded, "Good plan. Chloe if you'd be so kind?"  
  
"Sure," she replied as they went over to their seats. Peter sat at the end of the couch with Clark next to him, and Lana sat beside him. Pete lay on the floor on his stomach.  
  
The reporter inserted the tape, and pressed the power button on. With the remote in hand, she sat on the neighboring armchair to the couch. "It's movie time." Then she hit the play button.  
  
****After The Movie****  
  
"Wow," Peter said surprisingly, "that was a good movie."  
  
The young Kent returned, "Told ya. What was your favorite part?"  
  
"That had to be the scene with the two Ashs. Y'know, when he said, 'Good, Bad, I'm the guy with the gun."  
  
The Talon owner smiled, "Groovy."  
  
"This here is my Boomstick. You got that!" Clark shot out.  
  
Then Peter realized something, "Ash looked a lot like the ring announcer I saw at the wrestling match I was at."  
  
"Oh?" Pete responded, "who was fighting?"  
  
Peter replied without any problems, "Bone Saw McGraw and some kid who was amazingly strong, agile, and funny."  
  
Chloe looked at the former wrestler, "You don't remember his name? For someone who could remember this Bone Saw guy, I find it weird that you can't remember the other guy."  
  
The New Yorker gulped, "Y'see, Chloe. It was during a contest. If you could survive three minutes in a cage with him, you get three thousand dollars. So, there were too many people he fought for me to remember. Bone Saw McGraw was there the whole time. That's why I remembered him more."  
  
The blond nodded, "Good reasoning."  
  
Peter sighed in relief, "That it is."  
  
"So," Lana began, "what do you guys have planned for tomorrow?"  
  
"Well, I'm taking Peter to meet Lex. Then, we'll see from there. Play it by ear. That sorta thing."  
  
"Cool," was the football player's response.  
  
Lana stood up and stretched her arms, "I got to work tomorrow. I better go."  
  
"Where do you work?" The senior asked with interest.  
  
"Lana's co-owners with Lex Luthor at the Talon," Chloe answered for her best female friend with a smile.  
  
"Why don't you come by tomorrow, Peter? You can see where we hang out."  
  
The former wrestler grinned, "Sounds cool, Lana."  
  
Clark got up to now, "Peter and I got to go anyway. Thanks for the movie."  
  
Peter smiled, "It was a good movie. Now, I have to see Evil Deads 1 and 2. I have to see how Ash loses his hand."  
  
"I hate to break up the party, Chloe. But, Peter and I do have to go. We'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Good. Thanks for coming, Clark. And it was nice to meet you, Peter. We definitely have to hang out more."  
  
"Count on it. See you guys later," then Peter and Clark left with Lana behind them.  
  
As soon as they left, Chloe turned to her friend, "Peter seems nice."  
  
Pete smiled, "He's funny too. I think he's going to fit in fine here in Smallville."   
  
"I think so too. Just as long as something doesn't happen that involves meteor rocks."  
  
Pete shook his head, "Meteors are always on your mind, aren't they?"  
  
***Smallville Bus Station***  
The Next Morning  
  
A yellow bus stops, and a set of doors open. People come lining out.  
  
A young man took a breath as he stepped off the bus. He walked down a dirt path with a goal already in mind.  
  
A few yards down the road, he tripped over something. The young man stood back up, and dusted his pants off. He picked it up. "This is just what I need," he said to himself.  
  
The young man all of a sudden heard some footsteps coming from behind him. "Excuse me?"  
  
He turned around, "Yes?"  
  
The female walked up to him, "You dropped your bag."  
  
"Thanks, um?"  
  
The girl smiled, "Michelle, and you are?"  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Title Series:Web of Kryptonite  
Rating:PG-13  
Chapter Title:Mysteries Come Alive  
Author: White Werewolf  
Spoilers: Spider-Man: the Movie and anything's good in Smallville up to "Redux"  
Summery: Peter Parker leaves New York when his uncle was murdered. He finds himself in Smallville after his aunt made a suggestion. Can Clark help get his life together, and in time before trouble starts.  
Disclaimer: Sony and Marvel own Spider-Man. DC and WB own Smallville  
Author Notes:To make this work better. Peter won't have a costume. (.........) indicates thought.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Michelle asked the young man again, "And you are?"  
  
The blond smiled, "The name's Whitney."  
  
The girl brought the wallet into his view, "You dropped this a few feet back."  
  
Whitney grinned, "Thanks, Michelle."  
  
Michelle noticed the rock he had in his hand, "What are you going to do with that meteor rock?"  
  
He answered, "I'm going to make my former girlfriend a new necklace. I want us to get back together."  
  
All of a sudden, she noticed something dark green inside the rock, "What do you think that is?"  
  
Whitney shrugged, "It's probably nothing," he looked at his watch, "I have to go, Michelle. It was nice meeting you."  
  
She nodded, "Likewise."  
  
With that said, Michelle waved her hand, "I'll see you later, Whitney. Good luck with getting back your girlfriend."  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you later."   
  
********  
October 12, 2002  
Kent Car  
The Afternoon  
********  
  
Clark turned the wheel left, causing the car to turn, "Lex's mansion is down the road."  
  
Peter nodded, "Right," he paused, "....so, what's Mr. Luthor like?"  
  
The farmboy shrugged, "He's average on the rich side."  
  
The former wrestler asked, "How did you two meet?"  
  
He answered, "I saved his life."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Basically, his car went over a bridge, and fell in the water. I got him out of the car before he ran out of air."  
  
He smiled, "So, I guess that would make you two friends, huh?"  
  
Clark nodded, "Yeah. We talk a lot, sometimes mainly about his issues with his father. I guess that the price of being a Luthor."  
  
"The only rich guy that I know of is a man named Tony Stark."  
  
His eyes widened, "You know Tony Stark?"  
  
Peter shrugged his shoulders, "I got a job as a part time photograph freelancer. I took pictures of him for an article. The pay's pretty good."  
  
The car turned into the driveway, and he parked. "Here we are."  
  
The former wrestler got out of the car at the same time as the alien. "How close are you to Lex?"  
  
Clark answered honestly, "Pretty close. I help him with his problems, and he helps me with mine. It's a good arrangement."  
  
The two of them reached the door and Clark rung the bell.  
  
Soon, the door opened to reveal Martha Kent. "Hi, Mom."  
  
She smiled, "Hi, Clark."  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Kent."  
  
Mrs. Kent faced Peter, "Hi. What can I do for you?"  
  
Clark answered, "I thought that Peter would like to meet Lex. He already met Chloe and Lana last night."  
  
She allowed them to enter, "Lex is in his office."  
  
"Thanks, Mom."  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Kent."  
  
Then they entered the mansion with Martha closing the door behind him. "I'm going back to Lionel. I'll see you two later at home." She walked down the hallway vanishing into the room down the hall."  
  
Clark and Peter walked down the hallway, to door that was ajar. The farm boy knocked the door.   
  
"Door's open." A voice said from inside the office.  
  
He opened the door further, "Hi, Lex."  
  
Lex turned around, "Hi, Clark. What brings you here?"  
  
The sophomore answered, "I wanted to introduce my friend from New York to you. Lex, this is Peter Parker. Peter, this is Lex Luthor."  
  
"Nice to meet you." The New Yorker said.  
  
"Nice to meet you. What brings you to Smallville?"  
  
He answered, "I needed to get away from New York for a while. I don't really want to get into that."  
  
Lex knew that it was best not to pry. "I understand, Peter. A man's reason is his own business. I respect that."   
  
He looked at Clark who mouthed, "I'll tell you later."  
  
"What do you plan on doing in Smallville?"  
  
The senior replied, "I guess you could say that I'm on vacation."  
  
"Tell me about yourself. What is it like to be Peter Parker?"  
  
"I'm from New York. I was a photographer my high school newspaper, and I worked a little for Doctor Curt Conners."  
  
"You know Doctor Curt Conners? I'm impressed. Sky Labs have been in touch with him over the years."  
  
He nodded, "Doctor Conners mentioned that he has been in touch with Sky Labs."  
  
Lex looked at his watch, "I hate to stop this conversation, but I got a meeting to attend you. It was very nice to meet you, Peter, and if you ever need anything, don't be afraid to contact me."  
  
Peter grinned, "Thanks, Mr. Luthor."  
  
"Call me Lex. All my friends do."  
  
He nodded, "Alright, Lex."  
  
Lionel's son looked at Clark, and smiled, "Where you two off to?"  
  
Clark responded, "I'm taking Peter to the Talon. We'll hang around there for a while, and then head home."  
  
********  
October 12, 2002  
The Talon  
The Afternoon  
********  
  
"So," Chloe began, "did you find anything new about your father in that photograph you showed me?"  
  
Lana was about to answer when her aunt spoke up, "Since it's rather slow right now, Lana. Why don't you take a half hour brake. I think you need it."  
  
She faced the direction where the voice came from, "You sure?"  
  
Nell nodded, "Yes, I'm sure. I can handle the customers."  
  
The former cheerleader smiled, "Thanks," and then plopped down in the chair that sat across from Chloe.  
  
The blond decided to break the ice, "So?"  
  
"So, what?"  
  
The reporter answered, "Did you find anything out about your mysterious father?"  
  
She sighed, "I actually thought that you may be able to go through the records and report back to me."  
  
Chloe smiled, "I'll be glad to help you out."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. Why don't we go over to my house after your shift ends, and we can go on the Internet."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
"Good," she paused, "what do you think about this Peter Parker character that staying with Clark?"  
  
Lana replied, "He seems nice. But, I am concerned about him a little."  
  
"Oh," she said with surprise in her voice, "how come?"  
  
She pulled her chair closer to the table, "Because, I can relate. My parents died, and his uncle died. I know what it's like to lose a loved one."  
  
The reported said, "Makes sense."  
  
Just as Lana was about to say something, the doors to the Talon opened, and in walked Clark and Peter.  
  
Chloe waved her hand at them, "Clark, Peter, over hear."  
  
Clark nodded, "Hey. What's up?"  
  
"Hi," Peter began, "thanks again for the movie last night."  
  
"You're welcome, Peter. I'm glad that you liked it."  
  
With that said, Peter and Clark sat down in the two empty chairs around the table.  
  
"What did you two do today?" Lana asked.  
  
"I took him to visit Lex."  
  
He smiled, "We talked for a little over an hour."  
  
Clark nodded, "Yeah, the two of them hit it off."  
  
"Good to hear," Lana said, then faced the former wrestler, "how do you feel, Peter? Any better?"  
  
********  
October 12, 2002  
The Lang House  
The Afternoon  
********  
  
Whitney opened the screen door, the rung the bell waiting to talk to Lana.  
  
Unfortunately, no one opened the door.  
  
"Odd," he said to himself, "where is she?"  
  
He then pulled the meteor rock from his front pocket. He could see the dark green center. The former football player shook his head, "I'll go home, and work on this necklace for her."  
  
Then Whitney closed the screen door, placed the rock in his pocket, and walked down the front steps. Then he walked home.  
********  
October 12, 2002  
Whitney's Garage  
The Afternoon  
********  
  
Whitney plopped the meter rock, new good necklace, chisel, and hammer down at the work bench. He took his chisel, and placed it on top of the rock. With a powerful force, hit the head of the chisel and into the rock  
  
After that was done. He withdrew the chisel leaving a hole on its surface.  
  
All of a sudden, the inner dark green material oozed out of the hole and attached itself to Whitney. Soon, he was covered in dark green.  
  
********  
October 12, 2002  
The Talon  
The Afternoon  
********  
Peter shrugged, "I actually feel a little better. But, I still miss him."  
  
The young Lang smiled, "I know how you feel, Peter. I lost my parents during the famous meteor shower. I currently live with my aunt."  
  
At that point, Nell came to where Lana was sitting, "Alright, Lana. You're breaks over." Then she saw Peter, "may I ask, who is this?"  
  
Lana answered, "That's Clark's friend, Peter Parker."  
  
The name hit her like a ton of bricks. With a worried look, she turned around and headed for the back.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC  
  
Things to think about.  
1. What happened to Whitney  
2. Why did Nell react that way to Peter  
  
Tune in next time, same werewolf time, same werewolf chanel.  
  
Please review. Because FanFIction.Net deleted this fic before, and I lost 25 reviews. Please re-review. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title Series: Web of Kryptonite  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter Title: Important Conversations  
Author: White Werewolf  
Spoilers: Spider-Man: the Movie and anything's good in Smallville up to "Redux"  
Summery: Peter Parker leaves New York when his uncle was murdered. He finds himself in Smallville after his aunt made a suggestion. Can Clark help get his  
life together, and in time before trouble starts.  
Disclaimer: Sony and Marvel own Spider-Man. DC and WB own Smallville  
Author Notes: To make this work better. Peter won't have a costume. (...) indicates thought.

_

Lana showed a confused look at Peter. "What do you think that was about?"

Peter shrugged, "Don't know. She's your aunt."

Clark suggested, "Go talk to her. See what's wrong."

She nodded, "Brian?"

"Who's Brian?" Chloe asked.

The former cheerleader answered, "I hired him a week ago. He does his work pretty well."

A tall thin redhead with brown eyes came over to the small group of friends. "What can I do for you, Boss?"

She smiled, "Take over for me for a few. I have to see if she's alright."

The waiter nodded, "Consider it done."

The brunette female responded, "Thanks." With that said, Lana left the group and went to the back of the coffeehouse.

The back was neatly organized. There were stacks of plates, coffee cups, and bundles of forks, spoons, and knives. There also were sporks. Lana never liked the utensil. Nobody did. But it was there for only emergencies.

She got past boxes that were on the ground only to see her aunt pacing back and forth. "Do you mind on telling me what that was for?"

Nell took a deep breath. "I'll tell you, but first bring Peter with you. It concerns him too."

She nodded slowly, "May I ask why?"

Her aunt pointed to Lana's group of friends, "You'll find out why in a few seconds. Just get Peter to come with you."

It looked like she was serious. Lana knew that it wouldn't be best to cross her. "Wait one second. I'll be right back."

After that was said, Lana left a determined Nell. "Oh, one more thing."

She turned around, "What is it?"

"Bring Peter to the office with you. We'll discuss it there."

She didn't like where this was going. The former cheerleader swallowed and went to fetch Peter.

Peter, Clark, and Chloe were in deep conversation when Lana came back to the group. "Hey, Peter?"

Peter looked up at Lana, and replied, "Yeah?"

She pointed to the office, "Nell wants to talk to us. Apparently it's very important."

The former wrestler responded, "What do you think it is?"

Lana returned, "How should I know?"

Clark chimed in, "Why would Peter be involved in this? He just came to Smallville like two days ago."

The Talon owner shrugged her shoulders, "That's why I'm asking the question. I don't have a clue what she wants to talk to us."

Peter nodded, and turned to Clark, "I'll be back soon."

The alien smiled, "Take all the time you need. I'll just hang with Chloe. That is, it it's okay?"

Chloe nodded, "Of course it's okay."

"Good. We'll see you in a bit." Lana said, "C'mon, we better go." With that said, Peter and Lana headed for the office. In confusion, the whole time.

The door was left ajar. So, Lana knocked.

Soon, the door opened further to reveal a worrying Nell. "Close the door behind you."

Peter nodded, and as soon as they were inside, he closed the door behind him.

The office was neatly organized. There was a computer at the desk as well as a day planner. There were also the regular office supplies including: notebooks, pens, a stapler, phone, some scissors, and many more supplies.

"What's this about?" Lana asked her aunt.

Nell knew what she was about to say was a bombshell. It would change everything in Lana and Peter's lives. So, she took a deep breath, and started, "This isn't  
easy for me to say."

Peter responded, "Take your time."

She nodded, "Alright. Know this, I'm willing to answer any questions you two have."

Lana was getting impatient, "What is it?"

Her aunt looked at the senior, "Was your father, Richard Parker?"

He showed a confused look, and said slowly, "Yeah, so?"

The elder woman answered, "That's what I was afraid of," she turned to Lana and asked, "do you still have the photograph you found the other day?"

She nodded, "Yeah, it's in my purse."

"Will you pull it out?"

Lana went to the coat rack that was on the back wall, opened her purse, and fished the photograph. "Here it is."

Nell took a deep breath, and said, "Show it to Peter."

The former cheerleader handed him the picture.

He looked at it, and his eyes widened, knowing exactly what was about to be discussed, "When was this taken?"

"First things first. Is that your father in the photograph?"

The senior gulped, "Yeah?"

A confusing look appeared on Lana's face, "What are you getting at?"

At that very moment she was ready for anything. She had always gone over this in her head, knowing exactly what to say. But, even with all those times, it still was hard.

"You two are brother and sister."

Lana and Peter stared at each other, then turned to Nell, "What?" they questioned in unison.

********  
October 12, 2002  
Whitney's Garage  
The Afternoon

The dark green ooze suddenly covered Whitney's body. "What's going on here?"

Soon, his face was covered, and where the eyes used to be were now white patches.

Horrified, Whitney looked at the mirror, and gasped. From head to toe, he was covered in the ooze.

Inside his mind was a complete mess. Instead of Whitney's inner character, there was another persona. Another personality. Whitney could see in his mind a dark green presence. A presence that he never seen before, "What are you?" He asked it.

In another voice, the presence answered, "Hello, Whitney. I am a symbiot."

"A what?"

"A symbiot. I'm here to help you."

"Help me? What can you do?"

He smiled, or what Whitney thought was smiling, "I can make you stronger. Make you a much better person."

The former football player shook his head, "I don't want it. Leave me alone!"

The presence laughed, "Oh, but you do. I could help you get back your girlfriend."

"Lana?" He asked the other personality, "you stay away from her! You hear me, leave us alone. Go back to your meteor."

"But, I can give you so much power. So much strength, and you'll be more powerful then Clark Kent."

"How do you know, Clark?"

He laughed, "I know your memories, your every thought, and everything you've done in the past. You know, Lana and Clark have a thing for each other."

The blond shook his head, "Clark's a friend. He promised me he'd protect her."

"Protect her from what? You or any natural disaster."

His blood started to boil, "You're lying. There's nothing between them other than friendship."

The presence shook his head, "How blind can you be? Remember all the times Clark was there for Lana. There for her to comfort with. And, not you. It was Clark."

With an angry voice, he bellowed, "No!"

"Yes," he said with a wild grin, "with you at Boot Camp, it gave Clark and Lana a chance to get together. You know how he loves her."

Tears started to emerge, "This can't be true. This just can't."

"Just think about it. Remember what I told you. I can give you strength, power, and your girlfriend."

The thought of Lana in his arms again was something he missed. Boot Camp was miserable for him. Because he wasn't with Lana. He wanted her back, "What do I have  
to do?"

With a malevolent grin, he said, "Kill, Clark. Make him suffer. Without him in the way, Lana Lang can be yours again."

And with that, the personality gave up the battle, and the symbiot took over. "I'll do just that."

He grinned, "Excellent. From this moment on, we are Revenge."

********  
October 12, 2002  
The Talon Office  
Early Evening

"I know this is hard for you to understand, but you are brother and sister."

Peter and Lana looked at each other again. Not knowing what to say.

Suddenly, Law asked, "How is that possible?"

Nell gulped, sat down on the chair and faced her two relatives. "It all began after the war. As I understand it, Richard and his wife, your mother, Peter, were spies."

Peter nodded, "Right. That's what my Uncle Ben and Aunt May told me."

"Well," she continued, "Peter's father didn't die at that point, unlike your mother. Peter's father was found in Smallville with amnesia. At that point, he was found by the police and taken to Smallville General. This is of course the time when Lana's parents were separated."

Lana nodded, "That's right. I remember finding out that at one point my parents were separated. It was only a short time."

"But, during that short time, Lana's mother was a nurse at that same time when Peter's father was there. Lana's mother was assigned to your father, and she  
took care of him."

This was too incredible for Peter to take in. He had always thought that his father and mother died at the same time, but, now apparently, he found out that his father didn't die. Richard had amnesia.

Lana couldn't believe what was going on as well. Now, she did have a father that wasn't married to his mother, but Richard was already a father to Peter. If this was true, Peter was in fact her brother. Now, she finally had a family. But, would Peter want to be  
part of her life? That's what she didn't know.

Nell continued, "Anyway, Peter's father and your mother fell for each other. It was basic Florence Nightingale. They had sex one night, and Lana was conceived. Shortly after, Peter's father started to remember his life, and namely you. So, he left Lana's  
mother, and went back to New York."

"This is intense," Peter said aloud, "so, Lana's my sister?"

She nodded, "More like half-brother and half-sister, but you two are related."

"One thing I don't get is, didn't Peter's father have any identification, or anything that could've traced back to his family in New York?"

"Richard was robbed was before the police got there. And, the car was destroyed beyond recognition. There was no way he could've found out who he was. Not  
until he regained his memories."

"Did he know about me?" Lana asked.

"Sadly no. He didn't know that he impregnated your mother. He left for New York before that."

"Why weren't Lana or I ever told about this?"

She nodded, "I can answer that. When we found out that Richard was the father of Lana, we contacted Ben. The two families talked, and decided not to let you  
know about this. Not at that point anyway. It would be too shocking for you two to handle."

Lana nodded, "I understand that you didn't want to tell us earlier in our lives, but when were we going to find out about each other. The only reason why Peter's here is because he needed some space after Ben was murdered."

This was the first time Nell heard that news. So, she immediately said, "I'm sorry about your loss."

Peter said, "Thanks. Did my Aunt May know about this?"

Nell shook her head, "No. Ben, Lana's mother, and I decided not to let anyone else know."

"Like I said before, when were you going to tell us?"

"We discussed the matter, and decided to tell you when you both were twenty-one. That way, you two would've been old enough to decide to contact each other or not. We didn't think we should've told you until then because we wanted you two to do this on your own. We didn't want to be an obstacle for you to meet each other. We thought that twenty-one was the proper age."

"Wow," Peter said.

Lana agreed, "Right there with you."

"I guess we should get to know each other before I head back to New York."

The sophomore smiled, "I'd like that."

At that point, there was a knock at the door. Nell opened the door to see Clark Kent. "We better get going, Peter. My parents want us to be home for dinner soon."

"Right," he said. He turned to Lana, "how about we get together tomorrow after school to talk?"

_  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6a

Title Series: Web of Kryptonite  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter Title: Important Conversation Aftermath: Part 1  
Author: White Werewolf  
Spoilers: Spider-Man: the Movie and anything's good in Smallville up to "Redux"  
Summery: Peter Parker leaves New York when his uncle was murdered. He finds himself in Smallville after his aunt made a suggestion. Can Clark help get his  
life together, and in time before trouble starts.  
Disclaimer: Sony and Marvel own Spider-Man. DC and WB own Smallville  
Author Notes: To make this work better. Peter won't have a costume. (...) indicates thought.

After much debate with my inner self, I decided to continue this story. I didn't think I would mainly because I moved on with other fics, but this was a fun fic I started and it's my only non-buffyverse or buffyverse crossover that I ever written. And between seeing Spider-Man II and the last few seasons of Smallville, I decided to give it another go. So, I hope you enjoy it.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark and Peter walked down the dirt path that started from the driveway.

Clark turned his head back to see Peter walking a few feet behind him in silence.

"You're awfully quiet."

He looked back at his friend and sighed, "I just found something out I never knew about my family."

The future reporter walked back to him so that they were now strolling together, side-by-side. "What happened back there?"

Peter said, "Well, I just found out I had more family then I thought I did."

The Sophomore asked, "Are you and Lana related?"

The New Yorker was about to respond when the two of them were interrupted by someone. "Fancy seeing you two here."

The two of them turned around to see Clark's father walking toward them. "We just came from the Talon." Clark told his father.

The photographer nodded, "And I just found out something that I never knew about my family."

Clark asked, "What happened?"

Peter was about to speak when Jonathan spoke up, "Why don't we talk about this over dinner? Martha should be done cooking dinner."

The three of them approached the front door. Jonathan opened it and the three went inside.

"Hello, Martha." Mr. Kent greeted his wife.

She smiled as the three men walked inside. "You three are just in time. Dinner will be up shortly. Why don't you go wash up?"

The men smiled in response and headed for the bathroom. A few moments passed when they returned to the dining room where the table was being set up.

"That looks delicious, Mom." Clark said as she placed the chicken on the table.

She smiled, "Your father helped. Did you get the tomatoes I asked for?"

He nodded as he went up to her and handed her the bag, "I still don't know why you couldn't use the tomatoes we grew on this farm."

She looked at Clark, "I already told you, Jonathan. The tomatoes would've been fine, but Clark had to use them to practice his heat vision."

He laughed nervously, "It was either the tomatoes or the potatoes."

Peter smirked, "Potato, tomato, what's the difference?"

Jonathan looked at him, "One's a vegetable or one's a fruit."

Peter sat down in the free seat that was next to Clark. "Good point."

Martha took the tomatoes from her husband and went to the sink. Giving them a quick rinse, she placed them on the cutting board. "I'll just cut these, and then the salad will be done." She then started to cut them.

Jonathan sat down in his chair as Martha put the rest of dinner on the table. "This looks delicious, Martha."

She grinned her thanks as she sat down as well. The four of them started to take the food that was lying on the table.

As Clark grabbed a drumstick, he said, "Peter was about to tell us something that happened at the Talon."

"Oh," Martha said as she took a bite of her baked potato. "What happened?"

Young Parker replied, "Nell told Lana and I something interesting."

"What did you find out?" Mr. Kent asked.

Peter ate some salad. "Turns out that Lana and I are related."

"Are you two cousins?" Clark asked.

He shook his head, "No, not cousins. More like brother/sister. Well, step-brother/step-sister actually."

The father asked, "How did you not know this before?"

Peter answered, "According to Nell my father and her mother had sex one night. Now that I think about, it can pretty much summerzied to be a whole soap opera episode. My dad had amnesia in Smallville and was taken to Smallville General. His nurse was Lana's mother. It also happened when her parents were temporarily separated. My dad and her mother basically fell under the Florence Nightingale syndrome. They had sex one night. He later remembered what happened and headed back to New York. He died shortly after."

Martha asked, "So you never knew about this?"

He shook his head, "No. Like I said, he died right before he came back to New York. My mom died where my dad was found the first time with amnesia. My Uncle Ben knew though, but never told me before he died."

Clark said, "Soap opera would definitely describe your situation."

Jonathan asked, "What are you going to do?"

He sighed, "I really don't know what to do. Lana and I want to talk some more."

Clark nodded, "That's not a bad idea. You two should really talk. You're both limited on family so finding each other is something that you'd want to hold on to."

Peter agreed, "Lana and I have some things to talk about. One thing is for sure, if she ever needs someone to talk to, I'll be there." Young Kent raised his eye brow, and the New Yorker clarified, "Or, I'll try to be there."

Clark said, "Having powers like us can sometimes limit our time with friends when danger is around."

The former wrestler chuckled, "You don't have to tell me that."

* * *

Whitney's Garage 

Same Time

The body that once belonged to Whitney Fordman stood in front of the mirror. There was a problem though, Whitney no longer was in control.

His mind just went through a battle with an unknown entity that wanted to bond with him, after a convincing conversation, Whitney gave in and a new person was born. Revenge was born.

And their mission was to stop and destroy Clark Kent. That was what was needed.

There was a problem though. They couldn't go out in the middle of the day looking like a green mud monster.

'Look what I can do for us.' A thought went through his mind.

Soon, the green 'mud-like' substance changed appearance. And now, he looked like what he was used to seeing. Whitney's body now stared back at his face through the mirror.

"Wow." Revenge said.

'Clark will be no match for you now, Whitney.'

A wild grin appeared on their face, "Because we got incredible power."

Looking back at the meteor rock that Whiney had before. Revenge said, "Let's finish the necklace for Lana."

Then Revenge went to work.

* * *

Peter's Room  
After Dinner 

Peter opened the folded paper in his hand. Within it, the writing revealed the pone number to Lana Lang.

He sighed looking down at it.

Shaking his head, he knew what he had to do. Picking up the phone that was on his nightstand, he dialed the number. A few rings were sounded until a voice was sounded.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Lana?"

"Oh, hi, Peter."

He smiled knowing at least the first step to conversing with her was down. "How are you?"

Peter let out a breath, "Alright, I guess. Never really thought it was possible for me to have a sister. Well, I mean, I did think it was possible to have a sister. I just didn't think I was ever going to get a sister after my parents died."

"Hey, Peter. I know what your feeling. I've felt the same way. I still do."

A moment was passed, when Peter said, "I still think we need to talk about this."

Lana grinned, "Isn't that what we're doing?"

He chuckled, "That it is, Lana. But, talking over the phone about this isn't the best way to do it. Since, tomorrow is Sunday, you want to talk at the Talon?"

The young Lang woman nodded, "Sounds good, Peter. I'll look forward to it."

He grinned, "Good. How about 10:00?"

Lana said, "See ya then. I'll talk to you then, brother."

"That you will, sister." He said for the first time and hung up.

"So how's Lana doing?"

Peter looked to the door and saw Clark standing there. "She's alright, I guess. We agreed to talk about it more tomorrow at 10."

"Good." Clark said as he stepped into the room and walked over to the bed. Taking a seat, he said, "Are you going to tell your aunt about Lana?"

The former wrestler looked at him and said, "We're low on family, Clark. Finding out that she has a niece is something that she'd love to find out. It'll also be nice to know we have family in Kansas."

He nodded, "I can see how that is nice. You also have friends now here too."

Peter smiled, "And you have a friend in New York."

Clark smiled, "Good. That might be worth something in the future."

The Senior agreed, "Plus its also great to know that they're other people out there with super powers."

Clark stood back up and looked at his new friend, "I can definitely say that's a plus."

* * *

Outside the Lange House  
An Hour Later 

Revenge walked up the steps to Lana's house. His appearance was in the form of Whitney Fordman. He pressed his finger on the doorbell.

A second later the door opened, and with a wide smile, Lana wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "I missed you so much, Whitney."

Revenge wrapped their arms around her too, "I missed you too, Lana."

TBC


	7. Chapter 6b

Title Series: Web of Kryptonite  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter Title: Important Conversation Aftermath: Part 2  
Author: White Werewolf  
Spoilers: Spider-Man: the Movie and anything's good in Smallville up to "Redux"  
Summery: Peter Parker leaves New York when his uncle was murdered. He finds himself in Smallville after his aunt made a suggestion. Can Clark help get his  
life together, and in time before trouble starts.  
Disclaimer: Sony and Marvel own Spider-Man. DC and WB own Smallville  
Author Notes: To make this work better. Peter won't have a costume. (...) indicates thought.

-----------------------------

Lana pulled what she thought was Whitney into her house. Nell had gone to work on some inventory at the Talon leaving the house alone to the two people

She looked at her 'boyfriend' and couldn't help the smile from stopping on her lips. "Why are you here?"

They grinned, "Couldn't wait to see you again, Lana." Revenge said, "I had a few weeks short leave. Decided to see how you were doing?"

The former cheerleader pulled him to the nearest couch, "And you didn't tell me you were coming?"

Revenge nodded, "I wanted to surprise you, Lana."

She grinned, "Well, you certainly did."

They stared at her, and the Whitney half of Revenge was beaming inside. He was actually talking to Lana again, and things were going alright. The symbiot side of him was also quite content, it was learning more and more about Whitney Fordman, and was truly starting to enjoy its new host.

Lana was on cloud nine. Not only did she recently discover she had a brother, but now she had Whitney back. Things were starting to get to become better for her.

"So, Lana," Revenge began, "What has Lana Lang be up to?"

She said, "Allot actually," Lana said slowly, "I recently discovered something about myself."

They grinned as they edged closer to her, "Did you find something that would bring us closer together?"

The brunette shrugged, "Maybe." Lana decided to be honest with him, he was her boyfriend after all, and if she couldn't tell him, who could she tell. Shaking her head, she had no reason to think this over. "A new friend of Clark's just came down from New York."

Revenge nodded, "So?"

"So, Whitney, this new friend of Clark's has a connection to me."

They questioned with interest, (More so on the symbiot's half), "How so?"

"His friend and I are half brother and half sister."

Revenge asked, "You have a brother?"

She nodded, "I do. His name's Peter, and we're meeting tomorrow."

They grinned, "Well, finding out you have a brother must be incredible, Lana. Now you actually have a family again."

Lana couldn't help but smile, "I have to agree with you there. I mean, I still have Nell, but finding out that I have a brother is something that I never thought possible."

Revenge smiled, "Just goes to show you, life is full of surprises." With that being said, they took their right arm and went into its pocket. Pulling out a velvet case, he brought it into her view. "I actually want to show you something."

She looked at the velvet case and her eyes widened. Shaking her head, she said, "Whitney?"

Revenge grinned as he let out a small laugh, "It's not what you think Lana." Standing up, he handed her the velvet case. "Just open it."

Hesitantly, Lana took her right handed and let her fingers trace over the velvet covering. Letting out a breath that she was holding in, she lifted the cover of the case and was definitely surprised from what was inside.

Revenge noted the confused look on her face, so they decided to add onto their previous conversation. "I know you lost your old necklace, so I thought making you a new one would be the next best thing."

Her eyes started to get wet as she looked at her boyfriend, "You made this?"

They grinned, "Yes, I did."

She pulled the necklace out of the case and handed it to him. "Here." Lana said as she turned around and lifted her hair up, "Can you put it on?"

Revenge agreed as unhooked the necklace, and placed it around her neck. Connecting it, Revenge said, "Done."

Lana turned around so that she could face him, "How does it look?"

Revenge grinned, "Perfect."

---

The Talon  
9:50 AM

Peter sat in the same chair as he did from the previous day. Lucky for him, nobody took the chair yet.

The young man stared out the window, waiting for Lana to come inside, so they can talk.

He wondered what they would talk about. He'd be willing to tell her anything she wanted to know, if it helped her know her family better, all the better. The only thing he wouldn't tell her about himself was his powers. He still wasn't ready to tell anyone.

The only reason Clark knew was because the future reporter saw Peter using his powers. The same could be said in the opposite direction. And the Kents knew as well, and Peter was fine with that.

But those three people were the only ones he was going to tell. Nobody else needed to know, and his aunt wasn't going to find out, and that's for sure.

Peter took a sip of his coffee as he continued to people watch. He sighed, not fully knowing what was going to happen. The New Yorker ran his hand through his hair.

"Hi, Peter."

Peter looked up from his coffee and smiled with he saw Lana approaching him. "Hi, Lana."

"Here," Peter said as he stood up. Walking around the table, he pulled the chair out from behind the table, so she could sit down. "Have a seat."

Lana smiled at her brother. "Thanks."

After she sat down, Peter pushed her in a little. Satisfied, he sat back down in his seat and added, "Not a problem."

Brother and sister looked at each other, not knowing what to say.

"So…" Lana started.

"So," Peter began.

Lana grinned, "Tell me about yourself. What's it like to be Peter Parker?"

He chuckled briefly, "Well, I already told you some of the basics the other night when we first met."

She said, "I'm sure there is more to you then being a photographer."

Peter agreed, "There is, Lana. Well, let's start at the beginning. Our father died after he helped created you. He died before he ever got back to New York. My mom died from a plane crash." Taking a sip from his coffee, he continued, "My Uncle Ben and Aunt May raised me after that happened." Looking at her, he could see how intent she was on listening to him, "What about your parents?"

Lana let out a breath that she was holding in. "My parents died in the meteor shower so many years ago. All the magazines and newspapers were covering it. Then my aunt decided to raise me."

He chuckled, "One thing we have in common seems to be that both our parents died and our aunt decided to raise us."

The former cheerleader agreed, "I guess we do have that common." Seeing Peter sitting there, starting at her, she decided to continue the questioning, "Did you ever know your parents?"

He sighed, "No, I didn't. They died before I was old enough to remember."

She nodded, "I remember mine briefly. Not a whole lot though. I remember them taking me to drive-ins. We used to watch old Bugs Bunny cartoons."

Peter said, "Oh, I hate that wascially wabbit."

Lana giggled, "Good imitation."

He grinned, "Thanks."

The young woman said, "No problem. I see you have that sense of humor thing of down."

The New Yorker said, "I guess I do. Part of who I am."

She commented, "I can see that." After Brain brought her a coffee, she took a sip, and asked, "How old are you?"

"18. You?"

"16. When you going back to New York?"

Peter gave it some thought, "Probably after a week. I left after Uncle Ben was murdered, but after talking to Clark and a few other people, I'm getting a little better. Might as well enjoy the time I have right now. Take a break from school and all."

She nodded, "Taking a break is fine. I wish I would be able to take a break from school and work, but I guess it won't happen right now."

Seeing the necklace that hung from her neck, he said, "Nice necklace."

Her fingers toyed with the jewelry, "Whitney came back into town yesterday."

He showed a confused look, "Whitney?"

Lana explained, "My boyfriend. He came home from Boot Camp and replaced a necklace that I lost a long time ago."

Peter looked at her carefully, "You have a boyfriend?"

She said, "For a few years. We had to separate when he went to Boot Camp, but we still were close." Feeling her smile widen, she asked, "What about you? You have a girlfriend?"

Mary Jane came to mind, but nothing ever happened. Nothing yet anyway. Peter decided to be honest. He shook his head, "No, no I don't. Not yet anyway."

The former cheerleader added, "Don't worry about it. It will happen eventually."

He sighed, "Eventually…"

Lana addressed him, "Hey, don't worry about it. It'll happen. Listen, Peter. We're two people who lost a lot in our lives, but due to some fluke, we recently found each other. And I can tell you this, Peter Parker. Having me as a sister is going to help you allot in the future."

Peter chuckled, "And having me as a brother will help you too."

------------------------

TBC


End file.
